


Nathaniel Has A Surprise For Me!

by ohmarqueliot



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter References, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: Nathaniel takes Rebecca out for her birthday.





	Nathaniel Has A Surprise For Me!

"Okay, close your eyes."

  
"I am!"

  
"Uh, no, you're not. I can see you peeking! Hang on."

  
Rebecca waited in the passenger seat of Nathaniel's car, her eyes mostly closed, as he slipped out of the driver’s seat and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later her door opened and she turned her head towards the noise, closing her eyes properly when she knew he was right beside her. One of his large, warm hands closed over her eyes, effectively stopping her from peeking, while his other hand closed around her upper arm. "Okay, come on."

  
"But now I can't see!"

  
"You know how to get out of a car, right? You've done that once or twice in your life?"

  
It was a useless to roll her eyes when he couldn't see it but she did it anyway, grabbing her purse in one hand and slinging it over her shoulder and then climbing out of the car. She heard him close the door, his one hand still over her eyes, and then his other hand settled on her shoulder, gently pushing her forward. "You know I saw that we're at the cinema, right? You probably should have told me to close my eyes before we pulled into the parking lot."

  
"Just stop talking, please."

  
Rebecca pressed her lips together to hide her smile, fully aware that she was failing completely. She was just having _such_ a good day. She’d woken up to Nathaniel’s mouth on her skin, his hands on her body, and a long, slow, rolling orgasm. Then he’d cooked her a delicious breakfast that they’d only eaten half of before pushing it aside to make better use of the table.

 

He’d finally forced her out of bed and into the shower where he’d adamantly refused to join her, telling her firmly that he had plans for their afternoon and if they didn’t start moving they’d miss it. He’d refused absolutely to tell her what those plans were.

 

To be honest, she’d expected something different than just going to see a movie, but whatever. Not everything had to be some grand gesture, right? She was perfectly happy to have a nice, normal day with her boyfriend.

 

She slowed down for a moment, pressing back into him and smiling fondly when he leaned into her affectionately, squeezing her upper arm and it just felt _nice._ This was all she needed, right here.

 

Well, she also enjoyed vision, but still.

 

Nathaniel helped her up a few steps, his hand still firm over her eyes, nudging her gently as they turned a corner. She heard the sounds of general chatter and felt her excitement building. She knew they were probably just other movie-goers, but the secrecy started to make her curious – why the mystery if they were just seeing a movie?

 

“Mr Plimpton,” a woman’s voice said, and her head pivoted uselessly as they changed direction once more, and then a moment later the noise of other people suddenly ceased.

 

“Can I look now?” she asked, tugging on his wrist gently.

 

“I suppose,” he said by her ear, and slowly drew his hand away, moving his other arm to wrap around her waist and guide her forward.

 

She looked around at the empty movie theatre. “Wow, I can’t believe it!” she said with exaggerated surprise. “We’re at the movies?”

 

“You’re impossible,” he said, shaking his head and grinning at her, and she grinned right back, reaching up to run her fingers over his cheek as they began to walk up the steps to the seats at the back.

 

She followed him into the middle of the row and sat down beside him. At least it was the cinema with the comfortable chairs. “So what are we seeing?”

 

“That’s part of the surprise,” he said, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it onto the empty seat beside him.

 

Cocking her head, Rebecca looked around the empty theatre as a thought occurred to her. “Is it starting soon?”

 

“My, aren’t we impatient?” he said, smirking at her. “Give them a minute.”

 

There was no way a regular session would be this empty if it was going to start any minute. She scooted forward in her seat, turning to look at him squarely. “You booked out this whole theatre, didn’t you?” she asked, one hundred percent certain that she was right.

 

“Oh yeah, didn’t I tell you? Your seat’s all the way over there, by the way,” he said, pointing to a section closer to the screen, and when she pushed at him playfully he grabbed onto her arms, using her momentum to pull her close. She leaned into him for a moment and then struggled back. “What – oh, mmm, okay,” he said as she twisted up to press her lips firmly against his.

 

“Thank you,” she said when she pulled back, cupping his face with her hands, and the pleased smile on his face was all the present that she needed today.

 

“It’s nothing,” he said with an embarrassed shrug, and she rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing full well that it mustn’t have been cheap to convince a cinema to show a private movie for them. “Oh, and –“ He paused, and she dropped her hands, turning to follow his gaze as he looked over her shoulder. A pair of cinema staff stood there awkwardly, one holding a large bucket of popcorn while the other held a huge cup and a bottle of water. “And you can have as much popcorn as you want,” he added, nodding to the teen who passed him the drinks.

 

Rebecca took the bucket carefully, smiling hesitantly at the girl who handed it to her, and then turning back to look at Nathaniel searchingly. “All of the popcorn I want?” she asked slowly. _Not just a few lonely kernels?_

“Sure,” he said easily, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back to him, and she settled against his chest with a full heart, knowing full well that he had absolutely no idea the meaning she was taking from his words. It didn’t matter if that’s now how he’d meant them – she knew it was true anyway. She’d never had to fight for his attention or his affection. He’d given her every part of himself freely, despite the fact that they were both dysfunctional humans who were only doing their best to figure this normal relationship thing out.

 

 _I think we’re doing okay,_ she thought happily, grabbing a handful of popcorn and feeding some into her mouth as the lights went down. She almost choked when she heard the familiar music, leaning forward and putting the bucket on the floor as she laughed. _Of course._ “Hey, are you okay?” Nathaniel chuckled, thumping her on the back.

 

Getting herself under control, she cleared her throat and looked at him over her shoulder. “This is why you didn’t want to watch this last night, isn’t it?” They’d been watching the Harry Potter movies over the past few weeks, and when she’d suggested putting on the first Deathly Hallows movie last night he’d put a hell of a lot of effort into distracting her.

 

Not that she’d complained. At all.

 

“I thought it’d be more fun to watch it here, that’s all,” he said, but he couldn’t hide his smug grin.

 

“Uh-huh.” Picking up the popcorn, she relaxed back into him. “I’m just warning you, I don’t care where we are, I’m still going to complain during the dumb bits.”

 

He huffed a laugh. “Why do you think I booked the whole theatre out?”

 

She pulled his arm closer around her, snuggling into his side. “And that’s the only reason?” she asked coyly.

 

“Hmm. Absolutely.” His tone was cool and light, but when he ran his nose up her neck and down her jaw, it sent a shiver through her just the same. He laughed at her reaction, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

Harry was flushing himself into the Ministry when Nathaniel reached over and took a piece of popcorn. One piece. “You know popcorn’s not actually that bad for you,” she said casually, twisting in her seat to look at him and tilting the bucket pointedly in his direction.

 

He reached his hand inside, but instead of grabbing a handful of popcorn his hand circled around her wrist. “It is when it’s more butter than popcorn,” he said, lifting her hand and closing his mouth around her forefinger. Pulling it slowly between his lips, he moved onto the next finger, looking at her challengingly as he took it into his mouth. Her lips parted spontaneously as she watched him, her eyes blinking quickly when his tongue slipped between two of her fingers.

 

“Your popcorn to butter ratio is way worse than mine right now,” she said, her voice breathy.

 

Raising his eyebrows, Nathaniel licked a stripe up the side of her thumb. “Calories don’t count when you’re being sexy,” he told her, completely straight-faced, and she’d have laughed at such a thing coming from him if she hadn’t been so turned on.

 

“Oh, ok,” she said instead, then paused. “How long does this movie go for again?”

 

“It’s still got a way to go. And then there’s the second one. And then we’re meeting your friends for drinks.”

 

Groaning lightly, she leaned back against him again, pressing her thighs together. “You’re killing me,” she sighed.

 

Dropping her hand, he took the popcorn bucket and set it carefully on a seat a few spaces away. “Rebecca,” he said firmly, running his fingers up her thigh and playing with the hem of her dress. “I paid them a _lot_ of money to make sure we wouldn’t be disturbed.”

 

“Ah, well… good – _oh.”_


End file.
